


The Amazingly Fuckable Spider-Man

by Narpasword0



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narpasword0/pseuds/Narpasword0
Summary: A Spider-Man story where Peter Parker is a twink. Hijinks ensue.
Kudos: 7





	The Amazingly Fuckable Spider-Man

Peter Parker forced his eyes open as an unfamiliar alarm cut through the silent bedroom. Silent, that is, apart from Flash Thompson's snoring. About two weeks ago, the school bully had taken a liking to him and made him his secret little fuck buddy, and about one week since he started missing the old days. Swirlies in the restrooms and getting shoved into lockers had somehow evolved into blowjobs in the restrooms and getting dick shoved into his asshole. Peter was missing the lockers. You could spend your time crammed in a metal box and still try to get with Gwen Stacy. Getting buttfucked by a closet gay football captain complicated things.

Peter clicked the snooze button of the blaring alarm clock and felt a strong hand clasp his smooth, effeminate shoulder. Flash was awake, and judging from the warm object pushing against Peter's back and the other hand groping at his crotch, he was horny.

'Rise and shine, slut,' Flash hissed in Peter's ear and pressing the tip of his massive throbbing cock against the smaller guy's anus, 'because I'm going in dry.'

The head of the dick pushed through the muscular ring at Peter's rear end, followed by the long girthy shaft that embedded itself halfway within his bowels. Flash pulled it back to the rim of his bell end and rammed it back in. He repeated this action but four times before bursting a tiny load into Peter's gut and yanking his limpening schlong from his rectum. He sat up, his dick at its maximum at four inches long and half an inch thick, and only due to morning wood.

He looked around for his clothes and found them torn to pieces on the floor. Flash had ripped them from his body last night. Luckily, he fit Flash's sister's clothes just fine, though he looked like a man-whore with them on, and the bully never gave him any underwear. He put his glasses on and looked at himself in the mirror, taking in the sight of a pink crop top that barely covered his navel, the almost indecently short booty jorts and mismatched pink and turquoise socks. One things for sure, his shoes wouldn't match any of that, and there was no way he'd make it back home in time to change and get to school in time for class.

'You still here, Parker?' Flash said to Peter, throwing the nerd's bag and watching him fumble with it in a vain attempt to catch it. To Flash, little was more pitiful than a guy who couldn't catch. 'Get climbing.' Peter pulled the window open and climbed out onto the fire escape. he was turned around by a strong hand and brought face to face with the jock he so desperately wanted to get away from.

'God, you look so hot in those glasses.' he said before pulling peter in to kiss him on the mouth. Peter let the bigger man's tongue probe his mouth and was caught off guard when he was thrown back into the railing behind him. Flash mumbled something as he retreated back into the apartment. Peter couldn't hear what it was, but assumed that, despite the fact that it was the jock's plan for Peter to become his little cum dumpster, Flash called him a fag. If it weren't for that irony, Peter would've been angry, but now he just felt sad. 

He got to school in good time, considering he was already late, only just missing the start of class. After the usual berating from the teacher, he took his seat next to his good friend, Harry Osborn. Harry looked him up and down.

'What brings a fine piece of ass like you to a place of learning like this?" he joked, though Peter hardly found it funny.

'Harry, please' he replied, 'Flash is enough of a pain in my ass.' Harry responded with a knowing hum as the teacher walked them through the field trip they were about to embark on. Peter was gripped, though no-one else seemed to be. No-one except Gwen Stacy. She seemed to have the same anticipation he had, and he was taken by it. That was all soured by a sudden reminder of who was taking him. He tried to convince himself the rest of the day would be great, but he new it would just be a constant sequence of reminders of his current position mixed with brief distractions.


End file.
